


The strange kid next door

by apieformydean



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi!Morgan, Drunk!Reid, Fluff, French Fries, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Moreid, No Sex, Pre-Series, Protective!Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt: "It's 2am and I'm drunk and I need some goddamn french fries right now, so open your fucking door"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in this ship, and I really hope it's not too OOC  
> It wasn't beta'd, all mistakes are mine

’What the actual…?’ Derek Morgan asked himself, stumbling towards the front door of his flat. He groaned and rubbed his face with one hand, trying to cover his yawn.

When he went to bed, he didn’t seem to be able to get up any time before Sunday. His freshly closed case was a nightmare. A woman in consequence of an abusive relationship kept on kidnapping young boys and leaving their corpses all over the country. Now, that she was behind bars, the agent could get some sleep… Or at least he thought so.

He’s checked his phone three times before getting out of the bed. It was freaking 2:07 a.m. On Saturday. And somebody found it extremely important to bang his door at this goddamn early time.

‘Jesus, just stop already.’ Derek mumbled as he tore the door open. He had no idea who his late (early?) visitor could be, but he certainly didn’t expect the view which was now in front of him.

The boy has moved in the opposite flat like three months ago, and since he seemed to be a real oddball, Morgan didn’t bother to get to know him. Also, the other seemed to be perfectly okay with that, so who was Derek to interrupt his life? They occasionally nodded as they met in the morning, just before leaving for work, but that’s it.

And the weird kid next door was now banging on his door, at 2:07 in the morning and seemed to be totally crocked.

‘Hey.’ Derek greeted, now fully awake. The boy was leaning on the door frame, one fist in the air, ready to knock again, and the other hand was hanging by his side, holding an empty bottle of vodka.

‘Oh, hey yourself.’ the kid grinned, and the first thought of Morgan was _damn how can somebody be this hot while drunk_ , which he found inappropriate, and immediately shoved into a corner of his mind. He never thought about this posh kid like that, because seriously? Sweater wests and plastered hair?

But now, as his face was dreamy and hair was ruffled, wearing tight jeans and a black button up, Derek had to swallow before talking.

‘So… can I help you, or do you just like knocking on random doors?’ the black man asked. He didn’t mean to be rude, he just wasn’t sure how he should react to the strange visitor.

The boy chuckled, and slowly, very slowly placed a hand on Morgan’s face. The man froze. It was far too intimate from somebody he didn’t even know. The younger one didn’t seem to realise his discomfort, so he leaned closer. The agent could see his aurous eyes, pupils full blown, and could smell the hint of the perfume, now covered by the smell of alcohol. There was only like an inch between their faces, when the boy whispered quietly:

‘Do you have any French fries left?’

Derek thought for a moment that the boy was just kidding him, but it took one glance to tell he was dead serious. He stepped back, taking a moment to compose himself. No, he didn’t feel those sparkles, absolutely not. And his breath was normal, just as the pace of his heart.

‘First of all, how do you know I had fries? And second, have you been drinking alone, or what?’ Morgan asked, shoving the boy aside, so he could take a look at the stairway. Nope, there was no sign of company, and since it was impossible for the kid to climb all those stairs himself in this condition, Derek thought he drank in his flat and when got hungry, just jumped over.

‘Of course I know you had fries.’ the kid stated, like the elder man was an idiot. ‘You always have fries on Friday night. Well, except when you have a girl over. That changes 14 things about your Friday daily routine. Not counting the 2 missed calls from your sister last week and the exceptionally long time spent in the shower two weeks ago.’

Derek was speechless. Like, seriously, what was going on?!

‘Who the hell are you?’ Derek asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

‘Dr Spencer Reid.’ the boy replied simply.

Morgan checked the stairs one more time, and pulled the boy in his flat. But, of course, only to prevent gossips about him talking to drunk teenagers at night.

As the door closed, Derek turned on the lights so he could now see the full picture. The boy was a bit higher than him, had honey brown hair, which was now tangled and almost provocative, with matching caramel eyes. He was slender, but in the prettiest way possible. Complete opposite of the dark-skinned, muscular elder man.

‘Doctor, huh?’ Morgan asked, folding his arms on his chest, smiling to himself in disbelief. ‘How old are you, kid?’

‘I have three doctorates, in fact.’ Reid corrected, with a dorky smile. ‘And I’m twenty-three.’

Derek felt his jaw drop, but knew better than asking the tipsy boy – man – about his education. The younger was leaning against the counter, because he wasn’t able to stand straight himself.

‘So, were you drinking alone, Dr Reid?’ Derek asked, still not comfortable with the title. Sure he was a nerd, but apparently turned out to be a boy genius.

‘Yeah, I don’t see why I shouldn’t have done that.’ Spencer looked like as if it was totally okay for a 23-year-old guy to drink alone in his flat.

‘Just… never mind.’ Morgan waved, and walked to the fridge and pulled out a half box of French fries.

‘Oh, dear Jesus, you have probably just saved my life.’ Reid gasped and took the box in his hands, immediately starting to empty it out in a furious pace.

‘Hey, hey, Pretty Boy, just slow down, will you?’ Morgan chuckled, and pulled the pale hand away from Spencer’s mouth. The touch made the elder man feel a bit fuzzy inside, which he tried his best to ignore. However, Reid didn’t realise and was eating the fries one by one now.

A few minutes passed, and neither of them said a thing. Spencer was occupied by the fries and Morgan was also by… by what? Watching the boy slowly sobering up? It was a bit creepy, to tell the truth. Even for himself. The kid didn’t even say anything to him before this, and now he let him into his house, and gave him fries. Also, he never even thought he could find a geek boy like Reid attractive but he got over it in like 0.4 seconds. Shit happens.

Morgan was aware of his bisexuality since high school. He had a strong preference for women, though. _Obviously_ 90% of his female co-workers had a massive crush on him, as Garcia told him once, and knowing this was fairly confidence-swelling for him. However, around pretty boys Derek became much shyer.

And now the kid really was beautiful. Maybe he was always like that, Derek just never had the time or occasion to appreciate it. His hair fell into his face, and the man had the urge to push it away, but decided against it.

And then, Reid talked.

‘Why is it so hard to believe that I am a doctor?’ he asked, not looking up from the box, only pushing the fries around with one finger. He talked mainly to himself, but Morgan felt the need to protest.

‘I _do_ believe it!’

‘No, it’s not you.’ the boy shook his head. ‘I was at the university today. At a… a job interview. I want to teach psychology, but the professors didn’t believe my Ph.D. was real.’ the boy admitted quietly.

Derek, even though he knew he shouldn’t do that, started to laugh. Loud and wholeheartedly. The kid (despite his doctorates Morgan couldn’t consider him a full adult just yet) was so adorable while talking, that it made the whole situation comic. At first, Spencer just watched him, but after a moment, he started to laugh, too. It really was ridiculous.

‘You know, kid, maybe I have a job for you.’ Derek smiled at him. ‘But that can wait until tomorrow. Now let’s get you to sleep, and me too, because I’m so tired I could fall asleep right here and right now.’

‘Mkay.’ Reid didn’t even protest. He put down the box and followed the man into the flat. Morgan couldn’t find it in himself to let him sleep alone in his apartment, not in this condition. If he had done any harm to himself... Derek felt oddly protective already. He usually was more careful, letting people in his apartment, but the boy was clearly anything but dangerous, so the agent led him to the living room.

Spencer just collapsed on the sofa and immediately fell asleep.

Derek grinned, and took a blanket from his bed and covered the boy with it. He knew he didn’t even get the answers for most of his questions, but he thought they could wait some hours. The boy didn’t seem to be willing to leave soon anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter you guys asked for, enjoy :33

 The morning came and went, and when Morgan woke up, it was already half past twelve. The sun painted the bedroom a lovely shade of gold, and the agent found himself in a wonderful mood. He felt like he had something – or someone? – waiting for him, but as soon as he sat up in the bed, he knew he was just dreaming. However, a small part of his mind was hopeful that the boy was still sleeping on the couch.

He silently made his way into the living room, but it was totally empty. He sighed. Of course it was a dream. The kid was probably learning for an exam or something.

 _Three PhDs_ – he thought, laughing. How could he be such an idiot and think that? The boy must have been some boring nerd. With gorgeous eyes. And hair, that was begging for a hand to ruffle it. _No_ – he reminded himself. – _It was just a dream. The boy in real life is just a stranger, and it’s weird to think about strangers like that._

But if the kid really was a stranger and nothing else, why was he disappointed to find out he didn’t sleep on his couch?  Morgan shook his head. This was all crazy. It must have been because of the lack of sleep in the last few days. Yeah, surely that was the answer.

Shuffling into the kitchen, the first strange thing he discovered was the empty box of French fries. Derek frowned. His mind was playing an awful game with him, and he didn’t want-

And there it was. The vodka bottle, on the floor, next to the fridge where the kid sat last night.

Morgan had to grin. So it wasn’t a dream.

But… where did the boy go? And when? And – good Lord – what did he remember of the last night? Did he think, that he, Morgan…?

He had to explain everything.

 

Knocking on the door seemed to be obviously useless, but since Morgan had no better idea, he did it anyway. The first knocking was quiet, uncertain, but the second was more determined. He waited some moments and called:

‘Hey, I know you’re home.’ He, of course, couldn’t be sure, but was likely to be right. The boy didn’t look like somebody who drank often, so he must have had a terrible hangover. And a kid with throbbing head and whirling stomach wouldn’t go anywhere. ‘I just want to talk, okay? Please, let me in!’

‘If I do so, will you stop shouting like a moron?’ a low mumble came from inside, and Morgan grinned. ‘My head feels like a volcano, ready for eruption.’

‘Yeah, yeah, of course.’

The door slowly opened, and the agent had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing. The kid looked awful. He had dark shadows around his eyes, and was as pale as the wall. He was wearing the same clothes as last night, but it didn’t seem to fit him now. He became a grumpy, adorable – _because, admit it, Morgan, adorable he is_ – kid with a huge hangover. The hot sass-master has disappeared completely.

‘So, can I come in or something?’ Derek asked, and the kid hesitated for a moment, but then opened the door wider, and let the agent in.

Awkward silence fell between them, as the boy closed the door and motioned Morgan to the dining room.

The house was surprisingly clean. There were only some books thrown on the floor, some pieces of clothing in strange places, but that’s it. The agent wouldn’t have expected a clean flat from the genius, since he seemed to be a real star-gazer. _Oh well_ – he thought. – _In the end the kid will disprove all my stereotypes._

‘Nice apartment.’ the agent said.

‘I am quite sure you didn’t come over to have a conversation about my flat.’ Spencer sighted, massaging his painful scalp with one hand. He was clearly avoiding eye contact, too.

‘Right…’ Morgan cleared his throat. ‘Look, I have no idea what you remember of last night, but I can tell you, I… did nothing… disrespectful.’ He finished, scratching his scruff awkwardly. He didn’t really think about how to present it to the boy, which he now regretted.

‘Most of the things are blurred… And the first thing I can recall clearly, that I woke up on a couch that was not mine.’ Spencer murmured, gazing the floor. ‘I… I freaked out. What would you have done in my place?’ Still no eye contact.

‘Maybe you could have woken me up?’ Morgan suggested.

‘Why?’ Reid shook his head. ‘How could I have been sure you haven’t taken advantage of-‘

‘Do I seriously look like as if I could do anything like that?’ Morgan asked, eyebrows high.

‘I…’ the boy blushed. ‘I don’t know you. You could even be a serial killer.’

‘But I’m not. And you know that.’ Derek added, when he remembered what the kid told him about his daily routine last night. ‘You want to know what happened? You were banging on my door, asking for French fries, and then passed out on my couch. And that’s it.’

Finally, Spencer looked up at Morgan, in the eye.

‘In this case… I’m sorry. And thank you.’ the kid still seemed to be puzzling things in his head.

‘Anytime, Pretty Boy. So, now that everything is-‘

‘What did you just call me?’ Reid frowned. ‘“Pretty Boy”, why would you call me that?’

‘Because you are a boy, obviously, and quite pretty, I have to tell.’ Morgan teased. ‘Perfect nickname for you.’

The agent got what he wanted: Spencer seemed to be totally uncomfortable. He was standing from one leg to the other and folded his arms on his chest. He tried to look anywhere but the Derek.

‘However, I still don’t know _your_ name.’

‘Derek Morgan, special agent at the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI.’ the older man grinned proudly, as Reid’s eyes lit up curiously.

‘FBI, huh. So I was right.’ was all the genius managed to say, but his mind was racing, Morgan could tell that much. They didn’t speak for some time, so Derek had the opportunity to watch Spencer. He was much more like the geek boy again, but the agent felt odd near him… like seeing him drunk the night before made him special, and it gave him twists in his stomach. He was very glad it was his apartment the boy spent the night in, because… Lord knows it could have ended badly.

Morgan’s phone suddenly buzzed, and it made him jump a little. He hoped Reid didn’t realise that, as he dug for the cell in his pocket. When he finally managed to get to it, he took a look at it and sighed heavily. _Oh God, you must be kidding me…_

‘Hey, Hotch.’ he greeted, with not too much enthusiasm.

‘Morgan, I’m very sorry to bother you on Saturday, but there was a homicide similar to the murder of the Houston-twins. Do you remember? Last month in Atlanta.’ His boss talked in a serious tone. And he didn’t sound sorry at all.

‘Of course I do.’ Derek rubbed his forehead. The scene appeared in front of him. Limbs all across the room. ‘I’ll be there in forty.’

‘Alright.’

‘Sorry, Spence, I guess we’ll have to continue this conversation another time.’ Morgan said, putting his cell away.

‘New case?’ the boy asked, and somehow it seemed like he totally understood the situation.

‘Yeah. Well, see you.’ the agent nodded, and went to the door.

Just as he wanted to close it behind himself, a quiet voice called for him.

‘Derek, wait!’ The boy came after him, strange expression on his face. ‘You know… I don’t know if you already know it… I mean if I told you… I have a B.A. in psychology, so maybe… maybe I could apply for a job?’ he said shyly. Morgan’s face gradually turned into marvelling, then unbelieving, and finally grinning.

‘A B.A… You really are boy genius, aren’t you?’ he laughed.

‘I mean, when I feel a bit better, I honestly believe I could be of use.’ Reid explained, flushing a bit. _He thinks you’re laughing at him, idiot_ – a little voice called in Morgan’s head, so he made his expression serious.

‘Well, I’ll see what I can do. It really doesn’t depend on me, but I could ask the boss for an appointment for you.’

‘Thank you.’ Spencer smiled, and it was totally not making Morgan dizzy, nah.

‘Then, see you, Pretty Boy.’ and with that, Derek closed the door.

He was still grinning, when he got into his car five minutes later. The boy was obviously special. He really hoped he was serious, when talking about the job. _It would be awesome to have him at the BAU_. _His genius brain would be greatly useful. Not to mention his pretty face_ – Morgan thought, as he drove. _\- Yeah, I could get used to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me your thoughts :3 I'd also love to get prompts! ^^


End file.
